


Broken

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23
Summary: 7x08





	1. Chapter 1

After visiting with grace, Danny just wants to go home to his house where he get clean and wash off the jail and people off his skin and forget about the place. Danny was so thankful that Steve got him out of that jail before anymore damage could be done. After spending a couple of hours with grace, Steve takes Danny home to Danny's house.

Steve helped Danny into his house while Steve went to kitchen to get Danny some meds Danny went to his room to change his clothes, Danny sat down on his bed slowly took off his shirt his front was covered in bruises as was his back.

Steve walked into Danny's bedroom and saw him laying down without his shirt, Steve could see all the bruises on his chest, his stomach and sides, Steve walks over to Danny gently wakes him up so he can take the pills Steve has for him. Danny slowly sits up with Steve's help then he takes the meds then lays back down Steve moves toward the door when Danny grabs his hand Steve looks at him Danny whispers stay Steve says okay but I need to turn off the lights and lock up. After 20 minutes, Steve returns to the bedroom where he sees Danny laying on his only uninjured side Steve strips off his shirt and crawls into the bed next to Danny.

Later in the night, Steve is woken up by Danny tossing and turning begging for them to stop begging to talk to grace one more time, Steve pulls Danny into his arms and calms Danny down with shsh it's okay your safe your home I have you just sleep soon Danny is calmed down his face burried in Steve's neck the tears are falling down his face Steve wraps his arms tighter around Danny giving him reassures that he was safe.

Steve was angry that he wasn't there to protect Danny from the guards and the immates who beat Danny so bad but Steve is grateful that Joe helped Steve get Danny out of that dirty nasty prison and back home with grace and himself.

Steve turns his head kisses Danny on the head as he pulls Danny closer to him Then Danny begins to stir and looks up at Steve who cups Danny's face Danny leans in to his touch then Steve leans in closer and 

" I am going to kiss you " Steve says close to Danny's lips then Steve places his lips over Danny's in a soft sweet gentle kiss

Danny leans into the kiss and Steve feeling safe for the first time in over two weeks. Steve gently pulls Danny closer to him deepens the kiss making sure Danny knew that he cares and loves him.

Early the next morning, Steve wakes up to find Danny's face burried in his neck while his body was half on top of Steve then Steve kissed Danny's head before reaching for his cell phone and texting the team letting them all know that they are free no work today, Steve was planning on spending the day with Danny and Grace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7x08

After Lou dropped Danny and Grace off at Danny's house, they waved at Lou and Will before walking toward the house, grace saw Danny's car was in the driveway which meant Steve was in side waiting for them. Grace looked at her dad and realized that she could of lost him tonight and

" Danno I am so sorry for not telling you about will I was just scared that you wouldn't let me date him but tonight I could of lost you and I realized nothing would ever matter again if you weren't here to see it all" Grace said as she looked at Danny with tears in her eyes

" Monkey I love you more than anything in this world I will always be there for you no matter what if I am not here Steve will be there for you I will do my best to come back home to you baby " Danny said as he hugged her kissing her head

Grace sank into the loving hug from the one man who will always love her the man who will do anything and everything for her the man who is and always will be her hero her daddy her Danno

Steve opened the door and saw Danny and Grace standing in the driveway hugging a smile formed on Steve's face as he watched them Steve then walked out to them Grace pulled Steve into the hug once he was close to them and 

" Thanks for saving us but more importantly thanks for saving Danno I would be lost without him " grace said as she burried her face in Steve's chest.

" You are welcome and you Charlie and Danno are the most important people in my life I will always come find you I love you 3 more than ever " Steve said kissing her head

Grace smiled at them then kissed them each on the cheek then said goodnight Danno and dad then ran into the house and down to her room to call Rachel.

Meanwhile back outside, Steve stood frozen in place as he thought about Grace calling him dad Danny smiles at Steve leading them inside the house with Steve shutting the door behind them.

Danny sat down on the couch and burried his face in his hands then he felt Steve sit next to him pulling him into his arms letting Danny know everything was okay grace is safe in her room that he was safe here in Steve's arms that he will always find him.

Later that night, in Danny's bedroom, Danny was sound asleep in Steve's arms his face burried in Steve's neck soon Danny started to have a nightmare but Steve tighten his arms around Danny told him he was safe nothing is going to happen just sleep I am here I have you Danny was calm and was back to peaceful sleep.

Steve heard the bedroom door open and Grace walk in with tears running down her face Steve pulled the blankets back and Grace ran to his side, Steve pulled her close as they both watched Danny sleep and soon they are both asleep grace had her head on Steve's arm while Danny had his face still burried in Steve's neck while Steve kepted two of the 3 most important people safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3x18

Steve and Catherine just stood there staring at each other wondering where do they go from here Steve is angry that Catherine lied to him about something important about his mother, Steve can't understand why Catherine choice to lied to him why Catherine picked his mother over him Steve is so sick of people lying to or betraying him first his mom then his father Joe now Catherine she was the one person he thought would never lie to or betrayed him but he was wrong now he doesn't know where they go from here but for now he needs space so Steve kisses her head then turns around and walks away from Catherine he needs to think.

Steve gets into his truck checks his phone sees a message from Danny not in the mood to talk he tosses his phone on the passager seat and goes for a nice long drive to clear his head.

It's around 3am

Danny was on the couch sound asleep the TV was playing the ending credits of a random movie that was on Danny has his face on the cushion and the a blanket wrapped around him.

Steve pulls up to Danny's house pulls his truck into the space next to Danny's car then gets out of the truck leaving his phone in the truck walks up to the house using his key Steve enters the house and sees Danny was sleeping so just dropped into the chair next the couch and wait for Danny to wake up.

Steve has his head burried in his hands when Danny begins to stir then he slowly wakes up and Danny looks around his living room then his eyes land on his partner aka his best friend then

" Um how long have you been here " Danny asks as he looks at his phone and sees it says 5:15am

" I think it was around 3:45 " Steve says from his place in the chair where he has his head resting on the back of the chair.

" Why didn't you wake me up " Danny asks as he sat up on the couch inviting Steve to join him on the couch.

Steve gets up from the chair and moves over to the couch where he leans against the back of the couch closes his eyes then 

Why does everyone think it's okay to either lie or betray me " Steve asks as he looks over at Danny 

" I wish I knew but what happened Steven " Danny says as he leans against his arm that is resting on the back of the couch.

" Catherine lied to me she knew something about my mom but choice to keep it from me she chose my mom over me " Steve says as he looks at the TV

" Aww babe I am sorry you do know that I would never hurt you by lying to you or betraying you " Danny says as he looks at Steve

" Yeah I guess " Steve says as he looks at Danny who is hurt that Steve doesn't believe him

Danny moves the blanket off him then gets up off the couch heads to the kitchen he needs some space from Steve seeing as Steve just admitted that he doesn't trust Danny

Steve saw the pain and hurt in Danny's eyes as Danny got up off the the couch Steve followed Danny into the kitchen where he finds Danny looking out the back door and

" Danny look at me " Steve says as he stands by the counter near the fridge

Danny still doesn't look at Steve moves away from the the door says I am going to go back to sleep for another couple of hours see you at the office

Danny walks out of the kitchen and heads to his room where he sank down on to the bed with a heavy heart then a moment later Steve enters the bedroom and sits down next to Danny then 

" Danny I am so sorry and yes I do trust you " Steve says as he looks at Danny 

" It's okay you don't have to lie " Danny says as he stares at his feet

" Danny I mean it I do trust you I know you would never lie or betray me " Steve says as he trys to get Danny to look at him

Danny turns around and crawls into his bed facing away from Steve who can see just how much he hurt Danny while Steve was upset over Catherine now he has made Danny sad. Steve looks over his shoulder and sees Danny laying on his side facing the wall.

Steve gets up off the bed walks over to the side of the bed Danny is laying on then Steve kneels down places a hand on the side of Danny's face making Danny look at him and 

" Listen to me I am so sorry I made you think I don't trust you cause Danny you are the only person who has never lied or betrayed me you have always been there for me you even went to North Korea to save me I am so thankful and grateful to have you in my life I could never doubt anything you do cause you always put me first next to Grace of course but I need you to know that I truly trust you " Steve says as he ran his hand against Danny's skin

For a few minutes Danny had his eyes closed then he opened them and

" Yes I believe you " Danny says as he looks at Steve who is relieved that Danny believes him

Danny tells Steve to go lay down on the other side of the bed, Steve gets up and goes to go lay down then Steve takes Danny's phone and sends a text to chin and kono saying they have the day off and we will see you on Monday morning.

Steve puts the phone down and rolled over on his side pulling Danny into his arms hugging him as they fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9x10-9x11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Hunter470.

Steve returns to Hawaii with Junior and Catherine after they avenge Joe's and his seal team's murders. After their death's, Steve reached out to Catherine, Junior and Harry. They understood the need for revenge and his truly dark side. Steve has been in contact with everyone on the team expect Danny and that was Steve's biggest regret cause now he was about to face the coldest of shoulders he has ever received and seeing the empty look on Danny's face broke his heart.

Once back in Hawaii, Steve heads to 5-0 headquarters to help the team with the case they are working on, it's a pretty bad one too. Steve, Junior and Catherine all enter the office and Lou Jerry and Tani all welcomed them back. Steve Junior and Catherine jumped in to help with the case after Tani gave them a update on the murder case and how the governor has been giving Danny a hard time about the case.

Just then Adam and Danny walk in but Danny just stops dead in his tracks when he and Adam see Steve Junior and Catherine by the computers Adam welcomes them back but Danny just walks over to the computers and talks to the team but says absolutely nothing to Steve Junior and Catherine who can see the  
real damage Steve has done to their friendship and partnership.

Just then Danny's phone goes off and Danny looks at it then rolls his eyes and answers it then 

" Yes governor I will and now commander mcgarrett is now back so he will be giving you updates on the case as he is the head of the task force " Danny says into the phone his tone was void of emotion

After a few minutes Danny hangs up with the governor turns to look at Steve and

" The governor expects you to call her with updates on the case Commander Mcgarrett " Danny says with no emotion in his voice

" Danno " Steve says as he walks closer to Danny who is backing away from Steve 

" It's detective Williams from now on you lost all rights to call me that when you reached out to everyone but me we are no longer friends you are my boss nothing more everything about my personal life is no longer your concern I will only talk about work with you and my children are no longer your concern so I will treat you as my boss that's it " Danny said with no emotion and a blank look on his face 

Steve stood there shocked at how cold Danny was being to him there was no affection or emotion in Danny's voice. Danny took one last look at steve then walked away to go chase after a lead with Adam.

Steve Tani Lou Jerry Catherine and Junior all watch as they leave Steve could see that he really fucked up and lost Danny their friendship and partnership plus he was no longer apart of Danny's life which meant no more seeing grace and Charlie Steve felt sick for what he did to Danny to their friendship and partnership but most of all he was no longer welcome in Danny's life.

A couple hours later, Adam and Danny return to the office Danny had an ice pack against his eye then Danny went to his office to go over all the pictures they had as surivalanse with out saying anything to anyone 

Catherine walks into Danny's office with the first aid kit she moved the ice pack from his eye and she cleaned up the cut put a band aid over it then put the ice back on it Danny looked at Catherine and 

" Thank you for checking on me and for cleaning it up so if you want you can stay and help me look through all these pictures we have " Danny said to Catherine who was shocked that he was talking to her

" You are welcome and I would love to help you " Catherine said as she looked at Danny who was showing her emotion.

Everyone watched as Danny talked to Catherine as they looked at the pictures Steve's heart sank as he saw Danny and Catherine talking and he saw emotion on Danny's face as he talked to Catherine. Steve could see that he has a very long way before Danny will ever trust him again. Everyone knew that Danny has no intention of letting Steve get close to him after how Steve treated Danny. 

After everyone has left for the day, Steve stood by the window looking out at the night sky wondering if he will ever earn back Danny's trust or if he has truly lost Danny for ever.


	5. Chapter 5

8 long weeks of silence, 8 long weeks of watching Danny talk joke laugh with the team including Catherine but Danny refuses to talk to Steve, Everytime Steve enters the room Danny leaves and it is killing Steve to see Danny everyday but not talk to him, he misses their friendship their batter, their family time, Steve misses Danny in general.

One day, Steve comes into work and hears Junior Tani Lou, Adam, and Catherine all talking about the dinner party Danny had last night and all the amazing food, Steve stood there listening as they all talked about it then Lou said it was weird without Steve and how Charlie was asking for Steve Catherine agreed but then said Danny is hurting so much and it's a betrayal to their friendship. Steve had enough of listening to them so he goes to talk to Danny.

Steve storms into Danny's office sees Danny is working on the paper work from the last case then 

" I get your mad at me I get you hate me but this team is suffering because of what I did to you but now your putting them in the middle we need to work as a team again Danny " Steve says with a hint of sorrow and pain in it.

" I can't get past what you did I can't understand why you didn't reach out to me you were my best friend I have always been there for you I fight so hard for you and our friendship but it meant nothing to you cause you turned to Catherine and Junior but never once did you think of me what this would do to me to our friendship seeking revenge was so much more important than me I can't get over it you picked Catherine and Junior over me now I am trying to move past our friendship ending our friendship is killing me but I am so hurt and angry I done for the next month I am taking my children on vacation " Danny said in a broken tone of voice.

Danny left his badge and gun on the desk then grabbed his keys walked right past Steve and out to the team said his good byes then left the office and the building.

Steve sank into the chair next to the door putting his head in his hands he just completely lost Danny and now he isn't sure what to do next.

Catherine Adam Lou Tani and Junior all watched as Danny left the office and building then they all looked at steve who is broken and Falling apart, this left team torn apart and broken and wondering if Danny will ever come back and if he does will he ever forgive Steve.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been 2 weeks since Danny left, 2 weeks of Steve yelling at the team or just not talking, Steve stopped talking to Catherine and when ever Junior was around the house Steve stayed in his room or the garage or out in the water. 

One night at 4am, there is a loud banging on the door, both Junior and Steve go down stairs to answer the door only to see a very upset Lou who tells them about the car accident Grace was in tonight.

Steve grabbed his keys and ran to his truck got in and drove to the hospital where Steve only sees Rachel waiting Rachel sees steve and tells him to go to Danny who is very upset and won't let her comfort him.

Danny was kneeling on the floor in an empty hospital floor, his heart was shattered because his beautiful daughter was hurt and might not make it, Danny needed some time alone so he could think, Rachel once again blindsided him by telling him that Stan gave Grace a new car for not being there for her as much, Danny has been through so much over the last few months first with Steve now this with Rachel over her keeping secrets from Danny concerning their daughter just like when she finally told him that Charlie was his son.

After talking to Rachel, Steve left the hospital to help the team find out what happened to grace and her friend.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Danny was sitting on the couch looking at pics of his beautiful daughter his monkey his everything then a pic of grace with Steve came on scene he just paused it staring at the picture then 

" You know it's to be mad at him but shutting him out is hurting both of you most of all it's hurting the team you need to forgive him " Rachel said as she looked at the scene.

" What he did is so much worse than anything you have ever done to hurt me I can't get past it and I am not sure I want to " Danny said as he looked at his ex wife

" But you are only hurting yourself worse I see the look you both have when you look at each other I see how Steve loves Grace and Charlie I see it cause they are apart of you Steve loves you Danny more than you know I can honestly say he didn't call you cause he was scared of losing you you said once that Steve has done things that he isn't proud of maybe he didn't want you to see that side of him " Rachel says as she looks at Danny who is thinking about it.

Danny leans back against the couch and thinks about what Rachel says and he really thinks about it cause he does miss Steve and all their memories comes floating around in Danny's mind.

Meanwhile the team has figured out what happened and are making the arrest, Steve stands next to Lou who says he going to jail Steve says it won't matter cause Danny will be broken.

At the hospital, Danny is sitting on the floor of an empty Hall thinking about everything that had been going on and realizes he should forgive Steve.

Steve sneaks in to Grace's hospital room, he pulls up a chair takes a seat then picks up her hand and 

" Hey Grace last year when your dad was shot I sat next to his bed every day that he was in the hospital just like when he donated bone marrow to Charlie I was there for him you and Charlie are two of luckiest kids I know to have such an amazing dad like Danno he puts everything on the line for you both and at one point me I hurt your dad by shutting him out but truth is that I was scared that he would see my dark side leave do you know out of everyone your Danno is the only person in my life who stayed for me choose me over everything never lied or betrayed me but I betrayed him by not trusting in our friendship in him that he would stay you know I love your Danno so much that I am so scared that he will never forgive me he gave me the best thing ever the only thing I have ever wanted was a family he made me feel like I had one with you Charlie and Danno now I am so lost without him grace is okay with you that I am in love with Danno " Steve said as he looked at the teenager then places his head in his hands

Rachel stood outside the door recording everything Steve just to a sleeping grace then she sends the recording to Danny who was still thinking about Steve 

Danny hears phone beep then he sees a message from Rachel that says listen to this 

Danny hits play and listens to Steve talking to Grace and he could hear in Steve's voice how broken and sad he was Danny calls Rachel tells her to send Steve to him.

Rachel goes into her daughter's hospital room and tells Steve Danny wants to see him now Rachel tells steve where to find Danny

Steve leaves the room and heads down to see Danny, Steve enters the empty Hall sees Danny sitting on the floor so Steve sits down next to Danny.


End file.
